Chocolate Mess
by Inu-chan3
Summary: A mastake turns into a huge mess


Hey this is Inu-chan! Well I thought of this fic when I kinda tried to heat up a cupcake in the microwave. It kinda exploded and made a HUGE chocolate mess, I went to pick it up and it was really hot and then most of the icing fell off on the floor. So I had to clean it up just making a bigger mess. Well now the kitchen smells like roasted chocolate. Yuck! So here's what happens when Kagome and Inuyasha have a huge chocolate mess.  
  
Title: The huge chocolate mess  
  
Kagome has been home for 3 days now. Yesterday was Easter and she was out all day with her friends. That night her mother baked vanilla cupcakes with chocolate icing. She had 1 and she went off to bed. (Oh yeah I forgot this is kinda what happen to me). The next day she got up had breakfast, and fought with Sota that his favorite show was starting over again. " No it isn't Kagome! After the Kouga one they're gonna show the man who fell in love with Kagome", Souta argued. "(Sigh) Souta they're gonna start it over with the girl who over came time and the boy who was just over come" Kagome said back. "Yeah …okay…. Whatever …you say Kagome", (it's the titles to the Inuyasha show if you didn't know ^^) Souta said and he walked away. Well Inuyasha sat in the tree just outside of Kagome's window like he always does and waited for her to come in her room. " Where the hell is she?" he said as he jumped in her window. He smelled something kinda like ramen and went to find Kagome making ramen! "Oh hi Inuyasha" Kagome said as she put 3 cups of ramen out on the table. " Oi Kagome. Um… Souta isn't here is he" Inuyasha asked. His last encounter with Souta ended with Inuyasha hiding behind Kagome while her brother tried to hug him. " Hai Inuyasha he's here. Why… Oh yeah" Kagome then remembered why he asked that. She giggled to her self. He then glared evilly at her. " Golem Inuyasha", Kagome said. " Yeah, Yeah." He said sitting down at the counter. Kagome smiled and finished working on the meal. " Souta! Souta! , Come here" Kagome called and then Inuyasha heard Souta running down the stairs. " Oh kuso" Inuyasha said and ran behind Kagome. " Inuyasha!" Souta said and sat down at the counter. Inuyasha was still hiding behind Kagome. " Huh?" Inuyasha said looking at Souta just eating. Inuyasha followed and sat next to him and began eating. Keeping his eye on him the whole time. Kagome started laughing spitting out her soup also, getting on Inuyasha. " What the hell" Inuyasha said as she laughed harder. Souta just shook his head and went up stairs. " You're…. Too…. Cute Inuyasha", Kagome said after she gained some composer. * What the? Did she just call me CUTE?? * Inuyasha thought. Kagome picked up the ramen bowls and threw them away. RING! RING! The phone rang and Kagome went to answer it. " Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her when she left the room to get the phone. " Chotto mate kudasi Inuyasha!" Kagome said and closed the door behind her. " Fine! Be that way!" Inuyasha yelled to her. But she didn't answer him. "Fine I will" Kagome yelled back to him. " If she's like this I'll go home," Inuyasha said walking outside. Then he felt hands on his back and pulling him inside. " I don't think so" said her friend (um… let me think. they have no names so I'm making them up so oh well). Becky said. (I just picked something okay!) She and Kamelia pulled him back inside and sat him in a chair. " So you're the one that Kagome likes and tried to kill that guy that got close to her!" Becky shouted at him. (Okay that um… when she tells her friends about Inuyasha it's in book 15. They had told Kagome to break up with him he's not good to be around. And when she walked home she thought about what happen and what her friends said. Just thought you would like to know!) " Um… what the hell are you talking about woman!" Inuyasha yelled back. " *Sigh* Your no good for Kagome leave her alone and let her go out with Houjou-kun." Kamelia said calmly to him. " What who's this hou-hou person?" Inuyasha said. Her friends look at him strangely. " Nani?" Inuyasha was confused. * Why the hell are they staring at me! * " Becky look at his ears! Are they real?" Kamelia whispered to Becky. " Hey um… dude can I touch your ears?" Becky asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and remembered that Kagome and both her family wanted to touch his fluffy ears. " Yes you two can. Um… what's the word dude?" he was now regretting he said anything about not knowing the word "dude". " Kat! Becky! Leave him alone!" Kagome said after her phone call. They two of them backed away and sat down on the other side of the room. " Oh Kagome he's so cute! Now I know why you can't let him go!" Becky and Kamelia spook among themselves the whole time. " Oh god!" Kagome said shaking her head as she left the room pulling Inuyasha into the kitchen. " What's that for" Inuyasha was puzzled. " Inuyasha I told them about you the other day. I didn't say your name but I think they know you now. This is not good" Kagome explained what she told her friends the other day. "What! You're so stupid! I can't believe you said that!" Inuyasha said angrily to her. " Inuyasha shut up you've done stupid things too so I'd be quiet." Kagome yelled back. Her friends peeked in to see the two of them fighting. " Let's go" Kamelia mouthed to Becky. Becky nodded her head and the 2 of them left quickly. " Fine! Good bye Kagome!" Inuyasha said walking out side. "Iee Inuyasha! Matte! Don't go. I'm sorry." Kagome said loud and got soft at the end. " I love you" Kagome said softly starting to cry. Tears fell down her cheeks and she went and sat down. She had her face in her hands and she was still crying. Inuyasha sat down next to her and put his arms around her. " Don't cry Kagome," he said comforting her. Kagome looked up and smiled he took his arm away from her and ran into the shrine house. " Inuyasha" Kagome said getting up and following him. He hid in a very stupid spot. He hid behind a chair. When Kagome came in they heard a POP. " Um… Kagome-nee-chan, um… the… well… yeah" Souta said coming out of the kitchen. It smelled like something chocolate exploded. Kagome opened the microwave to find a melted cupcake. Kagome went to pick it up and the chocolate spilled on her hand burning her and she dropped it, spilling the melted chocolate all over. " Ow! I forgot it was hot!" Kagome said trying to wash the chocolate off her hand and clothes. "Inuyasha, take Souta to his room" Kagome said pushing Souta away from the chocolate. Inuyasha did what she said and brought him to his room. He closed the door and went back down to see Kagome. The mess was worse. " Kagome" Inuyasha said frustrated with her. He picked her up and she was now sitting on his shoulder. " Inuyasha!" Kagome said gripping to his head. She by accident covered his eyes and BOOM! The two of them fell over into the chocolate. Now that they were covered in chocolate and laughing the decided to clean up. Kagome started to clean the floor and Inuyasha was just sitting down on the floor licking the chocolate off his kimono. (Okay well it's me again. I always seen to come in when it gets strange or the good parts. Everything that happens in the story happened to me but I didn't fall in it. Thank god I didn't I already had enough mess so I didn't need to get it all over me too I had cleaned up the mess in a hurry cuz my mother was on her way home. I finished up and had 5 minutes to hang around and I was still ready when she got home. It was amazing! I've never done anything so fast in my life. Well here's the rest of my story). Kagome and Inuyasha finished and Kagome had jumped into the shower while Inuyasha sat and watched his t.v show (Inuyasha the show;). Kagome got out and was now stuck in the bathroom, because Inuyasha was in the living room and she had to walk straight through. "Shoot! Inuyasha won't understand if I told him to close his eyes when I walk by" Kagome said. She then ran out of the bathroom and she stopped by the living room. Inuyasha was sitting really close to the t.v so she went behind him quietly. She ran up the stairs and into her room she got dressed and packed her stuff. (Oh yeah I forgot to add she's in a towel okay) Walking down the stairs she saw Inuyasha thinking really hard about the show 'Kikyo's stolen ashes'. " Inuyasha. What's you doing" Kagome said looking at him from the stairs. " AHH Kagome don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and drawing his sword. "Haha see even a human can scare you at 1 time or another! How pathetic." Kagome said walking down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the staircase Inuyasha stopped her there. " No it's not pathetic it's was just unexpected. That's all". Kagome gulped maybe she wasn't really going to say that. Inuyasha walked away. He walked outside and jumped into a tree. "Inuyasha" Kagome said. " What Kagome" Inuyasha responded. " What is it like to be a hanyou?" Kagome was wondering this for a long time now. Did it feel different? Did you feel the same as a normal human or demon? She didn't know. " What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned her. "Like is it like you're as strong as a full demon or like a weak human?" She answered. " Kagome, Kagome what are we going to do with you. It's like this, I'm not as strong as a demon but not as weak as a human kinda in the middle." He laid it out on the line defiantly. Inuyasha continued to sit in the tree till her heard " Oh so this is where you hide out" the persons voice said walking towards them. He had a black and purple kimono on, long black hair, and an aura that was unmistakable, it was Naraku. " Where the hell is this place anyway? I the last thing I knew I was helping Kagura and Kanna with their homework and this is where I end up." Naraku said looking around. " What do you mean this is where you ended up? You didn't go through the well." Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree. " I put him here because otherwise who know what I'd write" narrator said from on top of the house. " Fine be that way" Inuyasha yelled at the narrator. " Fine I will" and makes Inuyasha appear in a pink dress. " Holy kuso!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at himself. " Okay this fic is done that's it well Naraku goes back to help he's girls with their homework and Inuyasha get his regular clothes back then the world is better!" said the narrator and closes the book.  
  
Hey this is Inu-chan and I'm not too happy with this one but hey you might like it so leave me a message about what you think 


End file.
